


surprise

by chumpi



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I have a thing for Thor and Peter being bro's honestly, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Whump, Secret Identity, Thor's just always a cutie ngl, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: However, before Natasha could carry on with her threat, Tony spoke up, “Shit, I’ve got to pick up Peter, I told him-“He was cut off by Spiderman speaking up, his voice cracking, as if he’d been mute for years, “He won’t be at school, Iron man, you’ll get there and wait, b-but nobody will show up.”





	1. Chapter 1

Smack. Another sharp fist to the side of his masked face, resulting in another burning pain to shoot throughout his battered body. God, you would’ve thought they’d let the whole ‘torture till he admits he purposely injured Clint even though he didn’t mean to get him injured but let’s ignore that anyway’ go. But apparently not, seeing as they were STILL trying to beat him bloody. God. 

Peter groaned in the relentless pain pooling throughout his veins, his wrists rubbing against the hard material of the ropes, the burn of it being felt even through the suit Tony had made. 

He shook his head as an angry, yet seemingly gentle sounding voice forced its way into his ears, “Why did you do it, Spidey? You didn’t have to push the creature towards Clint.”  
“But I didn’t-“ Smack. He whined in pain as a sharp kick made its way to his abdomen, surely breaking/fracturing a few ribs. “Guys, please,” He let out a breathy laugh, blood pouring out of the corner of his mouth, “Please I didn’t mean to, I swear, ask Clint!”

Before he knew it, Thor’s hammer was being pointed directly at his face, “Do not say his name, man of spiders, for we know it was you, there’s no point in denying anything now.” And with that, the god had surged a bolt of fierce electricity into Peter’s body, sending him into a fit of screaming. His throat was on fire; salty tears wrecked the front of his mask; the smell of burnt flesh wafted around the concrete room as his spandex suit moulded into his delicate skin. 

Natasha laughed sadistically from the corner of the room, walking over with a small dagger after he’d stopped his screaming, his vocal cords unable to produce any more of the violent sounds. 

“I’m going to kill you now, Spidey, would you like to know how? No? Too bad. You see this,” She waved the dagger in front of his face, “I’m going to slit your pretty little throat with it, watch as this little suit tears apart and your blood stains it crimson, sound good?”

However, before Natasha could carry on with her threat, Tony spoke up, “Shit, I’ve got to pick up Peter, I told him-“ 

He was cut off by Spiderman speaking up, his voice cracking, as if he’d been mute for years, “He won’t be at school, Iron man, you’ll get there and wait, b-but nobody will show up.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony roared, striding over and holding a rough, calloused hand around the bleeding boy’s throat, squeezing. 

Peter sucked in a deep breath of air, “T-Take off my m-mask old,” He paused, hacking up blood, wincing as it stained the front of his mask, “old man,” He finished, letting himself fall limp in the chair he was mercilessly strapped to. 

“W-what?” Tony paused, quickly glancing around to look at the unsure, worried faces’ of the other avengers, who shrugged at him, motioning to him to peel the bloody mask off, and so he did, recoiling in horror as if it had burnt him when he noticed the bruised and bloody face of his son, protégé; Peter Parker.

“Surprise.”


	2. Chapter 2

The avengers stood in shock to see Peter, their close friend, a family member you could say, strapped to the wooden chair in the middle of a torture chamber, a tired smile on his face; his eyes grey and empty, as if void of any emotion; blood slinking down his chin, forming at the corner of his cracked, ruby-red lips, covered in blood as if they were apples dipped in melted toffee. 

His shaking form slowly shifted into an unconscious state (or so they thought), his eyelids gently falling shut; long, fluttering eyelashes hitting the dark bags underneath his eyes with a mute ‘thump’ – soon snapping the shocked adults out of their seemingly transfixed state, their panicked voices moulding together into one loud mass of shouting. 

“Somebody untie the poor kid!” 

“Oh god what’ve we d-“ 

“Peter!” 

“I’ve called the medical t-“ 

Tony shook his head, a sunken expression on his face as he watched Steve untie Pete’s bound wrists and ankles, rushing over to hold Peter’s limp hand in his own. 

“What’ve we done?” Natasha whispered. For once, there was clear sadness apparent on her face, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears from what she was about to do, moments before. 

Steve shook his head from where he was crouched next to Peter’s lanky form, “We didn’t know.” 

“But that doesn’t make it any better,” Bucky spoke up next, his face expressionless as he leaned against the concrete, soundproof wall in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Tony slunk to the ground in a heap, “This can’t be reality; we can’t have done this to Pete, tortured him like this,” He shook his head regrettably. 

Silence had befallen over the avengers, their sharp facial features morphed into looks of grief as they waited for the medical team, but their attention was soon on the stood up form of Peter, a small grin on his face, “Well it’s a good thing this isn’t the real reality then isn’t it?” He questioned, looking around, and at their confused expressions, continued, “Look at your hands, go on, look.” And so they did, a white patch of sorts in the palm of each of their left hands. 

“It’s a dream patch,” Spider-man explained, “They induce a dream state. Makes you very suggestible.” He paced around the room, “I allowed the scenario to play out just like you’d planned, although I’m sure you didn’t expect to see me as the one in the ‘ridiculous’ spandex suit, of course.” He let out a breathy laugh at that. “I wanted to see how far you’d go with this ‘torture’ thing.” He leaned next to Bucky, who was looking down curiously at Peter, slightly impressed.

“After I heard what you were planning to do when you saw Spidey, well, me, push away that monster that ended up near Clint, injuring him, I decided to put to use the dream patches Dr. Strange gave me to good use, just to see what you’d do if you caught Spider-man, and here we are.” He gestured to around himself, an eyebrow raised.

Steve spluttered, “But, what? How even?” He looked around, thoroughly confused.

“Just take off the patches,” Peter sighed, shaking his head, and so they did, the world morphing back into a hidden alleyway, Peter perched next to Bucky on a large dumpster, “Surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The patches are based off those in the Doctor Who episode 'dark water'!   
> If want more of an explanation about everything going on hmu in the comments i might ignore you idk man


End file.
